


鹰视狼顾

by Linyan1110



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: 69；失禁, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyan1110/pseuds/Linyan1110
Summary: 双总裁。是两个腹黑？
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	鹰视狼顾

“田柾国、我说……”  
金泰亨一进门就被压在了门板上，他甚至连外套都来不及脱，西装外套的扣子就被人急不可耐地扯了开来。  
“你、操……”  
田柾国开始啃他脖子了。这人是狗吗？金泰亨想着，有点痛，他不太喜欢。于是他皱了皱眉头，攒了点力气一把推开了田柾国。  
——被推开的田柾国显然有点儿懵，金泰亨却在他面前活动了一下手脚腕，慢慢地脱掉了西装外套甩到一边，然后开始扯那条早上在会议室里就被田柾国腹诽过无数次的花领带。  
“田总。”金泰亨最他妈勾人的地方就是一张性冷淡脸。田柾国咬牙切齿地想着。  
“别和个毛头小子似的。”金泰亨下颌微抬神情倨傲，偏偏嘴角那一点弧度勾得微妙，恰到好处地让田柾国心动。他又一伸手，田柾国被他推得又退了几步，金泰亨歪了歪头，右手伸向了自己衬衫的风纪扣，左手直接把田柾国扑在了床上。田柾国笑得痞气:“哥，要反攻？”  
“也不是不行……”金泰亨舔了舔唇，单手解了第二颗扣子，“不过……哥今天放你一马。”  
“心情好？”田柾国说着话手也不闲着，搭上金泰亨的皮带扣摩挲，“那桩合作案谈妥了？”  
“……田柾国我警告你……”这会儿换金泰亨咬牙切齿了，他刚好坐在了田柾国裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的一大包上头，于是抬起腰来狠狠碾了一下那玩意儿，压得田柾国低喘一声，伸手往金泰亨西装裤包裹着的地方狠狠拍了一掌。  
“啊、你他妈……虐待狂？”金泰亨被打得一叫，腰臀瞬间绷直，气得他手劲一狠，生生把田柾国衬衫上的扣子拽下了一颗。  
“一颗十万块。”田柾国眯了眯眼，把金泰亨的衬衫下摆从裤子里拽出来就摸了进去。他手掌滚烫，金泰亨身上微凉，难受得金泰亨哼了一声:“唔……你手上点火了？”  
“在你身上点。”田柾国的手轻车熟路地摸了上去捻住那两颗乳首揉搓，金泰亨边喘着边抬腰蹭他:“唔嗯……舒服、真是长本事了……”  
“哥教的好。”田柾国往上顶了顶胯，手直接把那件白衬衫捋到金泰亨胸口，坐起身来张嘴就往左边乳尖上舔，舌尖抵着殷红奶缝摩挲，弄得金泰亨抱紧了他的脖颈揪他发尾:“啊……啊……！明明、去年……呜呜、第一次的时候……”  
“说起来真是感谢哥。”田柾国笑得开心，拿平整的牙齿去磨乳晕，另一只手揉捻不停，“还是哥一点一点教我怎么操进去的，又怎么让你舒服……不过我也算天赋异禀吧？第一次就能弄到前列腺。”  
“是、哈啊……是啊……”金泰亨眯起眼来，“你……别老舔我胸口，摸摸下面……”  
“遵命。”田柾国响亮地在他乳尖上亲了一口，伸手一把把金泰亨的皮带扯了下来，隔着西装裤在他半勃起的性器上撸动。金泰亨难耐地挺腰:“……你他妈、嗯——”田柾国的手伸向了他两腿之间，钻进了股缝，找准了位置一按，金泰亨就弓起身子惊叫出来:“什、什么东西——”  
“我在网上看的，能让哥快乐的好地方……”田柾国隔着裤子去不断揉按那个地方，金泰亨喘得更急促了，偏偏田柾国另一只手也不老实地去摸他前头涨红的一根，也是隔着裤子——爽，不够。这就是金泰亨的直观感受。他迷迷蒙蒙地看着这兔崽子，觉得今天晚上不掉点面子是爽不着，于是撅起嘴来:“呜呜、柾国……脱掉、嗯……”  
叫名字了。田柾国勾起一个十足欠揍的笑来，扯着金泰亨的内裤松紧就往外拉，又忽然松手回弹，打在他腰间富有弹性的皮肤上发出“啪”的一声响。金泰亨被这一下吓了一跳，反应过来之后一拳捶在了田柾国后背上——力道不重，本来田柾国伺候得他挺爽，他也没打算真下手。  
“哥……轻点，一拳把我锤软了怎么办？”田柾国自知理亏，讨好似的乖乖脱了金泰亨裤子，朝后一仰躺下后示意金泰亨挪过来。  
“那你就别想我了。”金泰亨又笑得漂亮了，他膝行过去，以一个几乎是很浪荡的姿势虚坐在了田柾国的脸上，“我看看你软没软……”他转过去舔了舔唇，不过田柾国看不见。金泰亨伸手解开了田柾国的裤子，把他硬烫的性器从内裤里放了出来，伸出舌尖猫似的在顶端舔了一口。  
“唔……哥，第一次给我口诶。”田柾国喘了一声，“看来得用点新花样……”  
“放心吧柾国，你用什么也……唔啊啊——！”金泰亨刚打算张口嘲讽他两句，就被忽然钻进肉穴里的什么东西吓着了——湿软的、好滑……  
是田柾国的舌头。  
田柾国在舔他的肉穴。——光是这个认知就让他热血沸腾了，他把这理解为某种意义上的臣服，虽然对方可能只是单纯地想把他舔哭。“呜啊、柾国……柾国、好舒服……”金泰亨几乎是一瞬间就软下身子来了，近半个月没跟田柾国做过，昨天晚上终于忍不住偷偷用了点道具玩自己，结果把里面弄得有点肿，也分外敏感，被田柾国的舌头舔得又疼又痒，爽得他几乎是扭着腰把田柾国的舌头往里吸。偏偏田柾国这时候退了出来，拿一根食指伸进肉穴里头抠挖，口气阴恻恻地说话:“哥里面好肿哦……被谁玩过了？”  
金泰亨一愣，一根指头根本满足不了他，只能算是隔靴搔痒的程度。他边努力吞吃那根指头边去给田柾国做手活，声音低下去:“昨天……嗯、昨天晚上……自己玩过了……”  
“哥很诚实嘛。”田柾国低笑出声，作为报答又往里头塞了一根指头，两根手指不停在他敏感点上抽插，金泰亨啊啊喘叫的同时他前头那根也在流水，明眼人田柾国一看就知道这哥爽翻了，于是他又问了个问题，“用什么玩的？”  
“……手、手指……”金泰亨不敢说按摩棒，要是说了指不定这小兔崽子用什么手段折磨自己。他没想到田柾国沉默了一会儿，居然拍了拍他的屁股让他起来，掐着他的腰让他倚靠在了床头上，又掰开他的大腿，目光赤裸地盯着那一翕一合的小穴。  
“哥……居然能用手指把自己玩肿吗？”田柾国露出一副似笑非笑的表情来，大拇指在穴口一圈软肉上捏按，弄得金泰亨急得要死，恨不得一脚把这人踹下去换个按摩棒。  
至少按摩棒是听话的。  
金泰亨已经理解了田柾国的意思，他想让自己自慰给他看。金泰亨咬了咬下唇，他有点生气了。——只是早上开董事会的时候跟他吵了一架而已，有必要这么睚眦必报吗？他没说话，只是安静地看着田柾国。对方大概也察觉到了他的情绪变化，并且卑鄙地换上一副可怜兮兮的表情:“哥……求求哥了，只是想看看哥平常怎么弄自己……好不好？疼疼我吧，泰亨哥……”他边说话边去一点点啄吻金泰亨敏感的大腿内侧，舌尖有时候会碰到囊袋和囊袋下面的部分——居然是后者更舒服一点。金泰亨想着想着田柾国已经舔上了那块细嫩的皮肉，他感官一下子爆炸了，前头涨得发红，什么东西在尿道里积蓄着要出来，几乎就差临门一脚——偏生田柾国不给他个痛快，舔一会儿又换到大腿上。  
“操——”金泰亨骂出声了，他踢了踢田柾国的后背，后者终于支起了身子。他屈起膝盖来，漂亮的深粉色小穴就这样又一次暴露在田柾国面前，金泰亨快要羞耻死了，嘴上还不饶人地说道:“小兔崽子——啊、哥白疼你了……”  
“对不起哥哥……”田柾国乖乖道歉，看着他哥的食指指节已经没入了那个小小软软的洞口里试探性地抽插，一个指节，第二个指节。他没插进指根，田柾国想。他简直有股冲动帮金泰亨把那根指头全塞进去，指头满足不了他的，必须得插进去三根之后再狠狠地操敏感点才能让他叫出声来。  
当然，最能让金泰亨哭叫高潮的还是田柾国自己。  
田柾国想着想着就觉得忍不住了，金泰亨已经往自己里面塞进去了三根手指，不成章法地把那里搅得通红，他自己好像也不怎么舒服，皱着眉头咬着唇，眼睛里好像有点儿泪花。  
“找不到……呜呜、柾国……”金泰亨还是服软了。可能是因为田柾国就在他对面看着的缘故，他老是找不到敏感点，还把自己弄得有点痛。他抬眼看上去，神情里有点儿恼火——田柾国都硬成这样了还不上？！等着看自己出丑吗？！——他想着想着居然有点委屈，但很快他就顾不上委屈了——田柾国的手伸了过来，攥住了他的手腕，然后带着他狠狠地往里面一捅——  
“呀、啊啊……！这、是这里……！唔、唔嗯……”  
猝不及防被人捅到前列腺的快感让金泰亨尖叫了一声，田柾国的手带着自己的手在自己后穴里抽送，这个认知让一向在性事上玩得开的金泰亨都有点脸红，边喘边说:“……你、你是不行了啊……！还是、嗯啊……还是就喜欢、喜欢看我……呜呜、出丑……”  
“怎么会。”田柾国一边俯下身去亲吻厮磨金泰亨的唇瓣一边继续用金泰亨的手在他后面抽插，“哥这样可漂亮了……我最喜欢了……”金泰亨仰起头来跟他接吻，分开的那一刻在唇瓣间拉出一条银丝。他轻轻凑到田柾国耳边开口，声音缥缈得让人如坠云端:  
“……那就让我……变得、更漂亮一点……好不好啊？——柾国……”  
田柾国愣了一下，随后顶了顶腮，一把扣住了金泰亨的后颈:“金泰亨……你欠操？”  
“是啊。”金泰亨故作无辜地眨眨眼睛，“田总不来吗……唔啊啊——！！！”他一句话没说完就被田柾国拉开大腿狠狠操了进去，整根没入操到最深处，前列腺也被狠狠地蹭过去了，他一瞬间没缓过来眼前一片发白，竟然不自觉地搂紧了田柾国的脖颈射了出来。  
“哥，好快。”田柾国埋在他肩头闷笑，手指头有一搭没一搭地摩挲着两个人连接的地方，那根性器正小幅度在里头顶弄着，弄得金泰亨大口喘息着去挠他的背:“……你、你等一会……啊啊、受不了……”  
“哥明明就喜欢这样。”田柾国撇撇嘴，手又伸到前面去揉捻金泰亨的会阴，果不其然又让那根刚吐过精的性器喷出一股水来，“哥就喜欢我在不应期的时候操你来着，上次兴奋得一直射，半个小时哥射了三次……”他缓缓抽出一半来，又使了点巧劲儿往里一顶，刺激得金泰亨几乎要哭出来:“操、呜啊啊……！田柾国、你……呜呜、轻一点……”  
“重一点哥才舒服。”田柾国被夹得深深吸了口气，嘴上还不饶人，好像非要Dirty Talk到让金泰亨用后面高潮才行，“哥本质就是抖M吧？每次我这么……”他又用力往敏感点上顶，甚至不给金泰亨一点喘息的时间，被弄得只能满面潮红地呻吟哭叫，丝毫不见平日里盛气凌人的小金总的一点模样，“……这么往哥里面弄的时候，哥都哭得特别兴奋，像只初次发情的小奶猫。……啊啊吸得太紧了，哥放松一点啊，这么喜欢听我讲话？”他边说边去揉捏金泰亨柔软滑嫩的臀瓣，把那两半软肉分得更开以便于自己插他。金泰亨眼泪都流下来了，哀哀淫叫着抱紧田柾国，嘴里胡乱说话:“……柾国、好舒服……嗯啊……！好大、咿……好深……不行了、啊啊啊——！”  
“腿，再分开一点？”田柾国边去亲吻金泰亨的耳垂边低声诱哄他，“再打开一点，想多看看哥……”  
“唔、好……”金泰亨迷迷糊糊地居然真的主动又打开了一点大腿，还自发地缠上了田柾国的腰，“……这样可以吗……嗯啊、不行了……痛……”  
田柾国头皮发麻，这人怎么越来越骚？——不光上面把话说得纯情又放浪，后面也在不知羞耻地缠着他不放，真是要命。他顶了顶腮，一掌狠狠拍在金泰亨右边臀瓣上，那软糯臀瓣被打得激起一层肉浪，又被抓在手里亵玩，金泰亨拿脚跟踢了踢他的背:“……别玩了、嗯……你、你快操……”  
……这他妈哪个男人忍得住？  
田柾国吸了口气，抬起金泰亨的大腿来就狠命往里头操，每一下都顶着敏感点过去，弄得金泰亨后穴酸麻直通脑仁，肉棒爽得在前头一抖一抖地出水，嘴里也满口胡言:“呜咿……柾国的肉棒……好厉害、啊……！……嗯啊、啊……好舒服……不行、要坏了……”  
“什么要坏了？”田柾国操他的时候居然还能分神出来逗弄这人。金泰亨被弄得上下一齐流水，生理性眼泪大滴大滴往下掉:“……里面、呜啊……泰亨的小穴、要被操坏了……”他的防线已经完全崩溃了，再也没有嘲讽田柾国的力气，只能张着大腿啊啊挨操，前头那根也涨红挺立，眼看又要射了。  
“……哥真的好厉害。”田柾国低笑，“……有时候我就想啊，哥这种一天吃不到我的肉棒就要馋得流一地水的男人，半个月不见我真的忍得住吗？——只自慰的话，真的能满足哥吗？”  
“忍不住、呜啊……”金泰亨被操昏了头，嘴里只知道胡说着回应田柾国的荤话，“一天不见柾国都忍不住……呜呜、整天拿按摩棒自慰……不够爽、都不如柾国操我爽，哈啊……！”他哭着射了好几股，精液已经很稀薄了，甚至溅到了他自己的下巴上，后面也随之夹紧，田柾国咬着牙忍过去这一波，没等他射完就掐着金泰亨的腰开始狠操:“泰亨哥……真的好厉害，还会拿按摩棒玩自己？……我就说里面怎么又骚又浪热情得要死，要是个女人早就喷了好几股水了吧……”  
“不、不是女人……”金泰亨的高潮生生被延长好几秒，他被操得眼前都发黑，本来疲软下去的性器硬生生又吐了股腺液出来，他哭着求饶，“柾国、田柾国……真的不行了……求求你、唔啊啊……！射给我、好不好……”  
“说点好听的。”田柾国表面上不为所动，拿硕大的龟头碾着金泰亨的敏感点不停，金泰亨发着抖嗫嚅着开口:“呜啊……柾国、想吃精液……”  
“——哥说什么？”田柾国又惊又喜差点就这么射出来，他停下动作凑近金泰亨湿漉漉的睫毛，“再说一遍？”  
金泰亨鼻子一抽，带着哭腔喘叫:“……我、我说……呜，小穴里面……想吃柾国的精液……”田柾国头皮一紧，刚才那一点儿疲倦也消失得无影无踪，拉起金泰亨的腿就往里头狠插，金泰亨一下子被撞得发蒙，这回连哭叫的力气都没有了，只能随着田柾国的顶弄小声喘息:“哈、哈啊……柾国……受不了了、受不了了……！”金泰亨带着哭腔的尾音刚落下，他半硬的性器又射出一股清液，而田柾国挺腰送胯的动作依旧没停，他于是哭着又射了一股——不是清澈的，是淡黄的。  
是尿液。  
这一视觉冲击太大，让田柾国都没来得及拔出来，硬生生射在了金泰亨里面。金泰亨抖了一下，竟然就这么合上了眼——睡着了。  
田柾国一愣，只能认命地苦笑一声，从金泰亨里面抽出来之后把他抱起来打算去浴室清理清理两个人身上的一片狼藉，却在把他抱进怀里的时候听见金泰亨小声呢喃道:“……田柾国，混账……”  
“……什么啊这都要骂我，刚刚不是还被我弄得很爽……”田柾国撇了撇嘴，又听见金泰亨吸了吸鼻子继续说道:“……老是跟我吵架……”  
“明明都是哥先开始的。”就算知道他听不见，田柾国也忍不住顶嘴，“我怎么舍得欺负哥，不是每回都让着你吗。”  
“呜……就知道欺负我喜欢你……混账，渣男……”金泰亨还在前言不搭后语地说话，但田柾国已经如遭雷劈，一双兔眼睁得大大的，握着金泰亨大腿的手越来越紧，弄得金泰亨都觉得有点疼，不舒服地挪了挪。  
“……我也喜欢哥啊。”  
过了好几秒田柾国才小声说道:“……喜欢你才不让你拿那块地的，听风声说要收归国有来着……不想让哥吃亏啊。”他努力低下头，万分珍惜地亲了亲金泰亨的额头，后者看起来仍是睡熟了的样子，连动都没动一下。  
但在田柾国抬起头来的那一瞬间，闭着眼睛的金泰亨勾了勾唇角。  
小坏蛋，老是骗我。  
但是怎么舍得拆穿你啊，毕竟收归国有的风声是我放的，就是为了要降低成本来着。  
真是又坏又笨。  
金泰亨这么想着，沉沉睡了过去。  
END.   
彩蛋:  
金泰亨：……我靠这块地真他妈要收归国有？！这不是我放出来的假消息吗？！  
田柾国:明明都告诉哥了，是哥自己不相信的。——我知道那天哥没睡着啦，在我怀里的时候睫毛都在抖。  
金泰亨:……操小兔崽子，这辈子别他妈再想碰我一下！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到吧小哼哈哈哈哈还是你田果技高一筹  
> 小哼生日快乐！！！！对不起宝贝生日还让你受欺负（


End file.
